NL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015
The nL (newLEGACYinc) Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 (hosted by Johnny, Duel, Blake, Htial, Jericho, Adam, and Dino Winwood) is the third Royal Rumble Marathon produced by nL and the first to be completed. They simulate a Royal Rumble match in almost every wrestling game that has the mode. After each and every rumble match there is one final match called The Royaliest of Rumbles where all the winners from the previous Royal Rumbles go head to head to determine The Royaliest of Rumbles winner. 'Matches' nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 1: Smackdown vs RAW Winner: '''Kurt Angle (Call me Kurt Angle!) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 2: Smackdown vs RAW 2009 '''Winner: '''JTG nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 3: Smackdown vs RAW 2011 '''Winner: '''John Cena nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 4: Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain '''Winner: '''Brock Lesnar nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 5: Smackdown vs RAW 2006 '''Winner: '''Eddie Guerrero nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 6: WWF Attitude '''Winner: '''Kurrgan nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 7: WWE Day Of Reckoning '''Winner: Rhyno nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 8: WWE 2K14 Winner: '''Undertaker nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 9: WWF Warzone '''Winner: Stone Cold Steve Austin nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 10: WWE Day of Reckoning 2 Winner: '''William Regal nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 11: WWF Royal Rumble SNES '''Winner: Shawn Michaels nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 12: ECW Anarchy Rulz Winner: '''Spike Dudley nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 13: Road to WrestleMania X8 '''Winner: Kurt Angle nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 14: Road to WrestleMania X8 Winner: Bubba Ray Dudley nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 15: Wrestling Mpire Winner: Obelisk (André the Giant) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 16: Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth Winner: '''Brock Lesnar nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 17: WWE Raw 2 '''Winner: Mark Henry nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 18: ECW Hardcore Revolution Winner: '''Spike Dudley nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 19: WWE 2k15 PS4 '''Winner: Jimmy Uso nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 20: WWE Legends of WrestleMania Winner: Roddy Piper nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 21: WWE WrestleMania X8 Winner: '''Triple H nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 22: WCW Thunder '''Winner: Brian Adams nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 23: WrestleMania 2000 Winner: Road Dogg nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 24: Smackdown vs RAW 2010 Winner: Ezekiel Jackson nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 25: Smackdown: Just Bring It Winner: Triple H nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 26: WWE WrestleMania XIX Winner: '''Scott Steiner nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 27: WWF RAW SNES '''Winner: 1-2-3 Kid nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 28: WCW/nWo Revenge Winner: La Parka nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 29: Smackdown vs RAW 2008 Winner: Kane nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 30: WWE 2k15 360 Winner: '''Bray Wyatt nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 31: Smackdown '''Winner: The Rock nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 32: WWE 13 Winner: CM Punk nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 33: WWE 12 Winner: Alberto Del Rio nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 34: WWF No Mercy Winner: '''Val Venis nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 35: Smackdown 2: Know Your Role '''Winner: '''Chris Jericho nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 36: Smackdown vs RAW 2007 '''Winner: Vito nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 37: Road to WrestleMania Winner: '''The Rock nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Match 38: Virtual Pro Wrestling 2 '''Winner: '''Jushin Thunder Liger nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 RNG Rumble '''Winner: '''Hiroshi Tanahashi nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Fan Voting '''Winner: Heather Slater from WWE 13 in 2013 nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 The Royaliest of Rumbles Winner: Jimmy Uso from WWE 2k15 PS4